THE MAURADERS' NOTES!
by Mischeif never fully managed
Summary: Me,my twin & our Bestest friend being 3/4 of the Mauraders & writing notes! Rated M just in case
1. Chapta 1Ness!

Ok, so this is the very first chapter to "THE MAURADERS' NOTES!!!" Are you excited? We are. Ok so it's Me, Paine & our bestest friend, *Drum roll* Aiden! (Yes we are all females).

Sam= Sirius

Paine= Lupin

Aiden= James

So Here it is!

* * *

_James_

**Sirius**

* * *

**Hey James, Wattz Remus doing?**

_IDK! If He's smart probubly doing the assignement._

**Ask Him!**

_I Can't!_

**Why?!**

_You ask him!_

**Just pass him the note! There is a such thing called a three way note!**

_Wheres the fun in that?_

**Theres alota fun in that**

_Says you_

**I know all**

_No you don't_

**Yes i do!**

_Says you_

**Yes i do say**

_You are so weird_

**Thanks**

_Why was Skipper talking to you?_

**She wanted to know what we were writing**

_Did you show her?_

**No...I told her it was official Mauraders buisness**

_Whatd she say?_

**She tried to steal it from me**

_Did she get it?_

**What do you do after you pass me a note? Go into a comma? No she didnt get it idiot**

_Well no need for name calling! & i just zone out!_

**The bell rang, See ya lata if i don't skip**

* * *

Ya we know that punctuation & stuff isn't right, But its SIRIUS & JAMES! they don't care. ok so the thing with Skipper actually did happen with us. Yes Wormtail is not in it...It's cuz we don't have a Wormtail yet.

Ok...So, STORY TIME! My friends kept telling me I'm like a dog. Then i got to thinking that Paine is like the Lupin to my Sirius, She steers me away from bad decisioins, while Aiden is like the James to my Sirius cuz she steers me towards fun decisions. & we don't have anyone that is a Wormtail yet. But whence we do we shall tell you.


	2. Chapta 2!

So it's Me, Paine & our bestest friend, *Drum roll* Aiden! (Yes we are all females).

Sam= Sirius

Paine= Lupin

Aiden= James

So Here it is!

Sorry I haven't posted...Things kinda got away from me.

* * *

_James_

**Sirius**

Remus

* * *

**Sorry i ditched**

_Where were you?! Moony Lost his head!_

I FREAKED!

* * *

Ya we know that punctuation & stuff isn't right, But its the Mauraders...they don't exactly care. Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. The Third chappie!

So it's Me, Paine & our bestest friend, *Drum roll* Aiden! (Yes we are all females).

Sam= Sirius

Paine= Lupin

Aiden= James

So Here it is!

Sorry I haven't posted...Things kinda got away from me.

* * *

_James_

**Sirius**

Remus

* * *

You've spent too much time as a dog. You're attaining the attention span. ... and the inability to NOT bite stuff.

**WEREWOLF!**

...

**I broke my pencil**

_HI! Pencil Breaker!_

_I'm awesome!_

And the inability not to BREAK stuff

* * *

Ya we know that punctuation & stuff isn't right, But its the Mauraders...they don't exactly care. Hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapta 4 and 3 fourths

So it's Me, Paine & our bestest friend, *Drum roll* Aiden! (Yes we are all females).

Sam= Sirius

Paine= Lupin

Aiden= James

So Here it is!

Sorry I haven't posted...Things kinda got away from me.

* * *

**Sirius**

Remus

* * *

Travis is awesome! (Trina for girl name)

**Moony...Watt the flying frigg are you talking about? **YOU **are the one who pays attention!**

Paying attention? huh?

**You pay attention. Prongs & i dont**

Well yeah, but what does that have to do with Trina's awesome-ness?

**IDK. Did you hear watt Slughorn said?**

Sorry, I'm spacy/tired/what ever today. I was up late. It's really hard to write a four scroll essay with paws!

**Sowwy!**

J.K.R

**Huh?**

J.K.R.

**What did you call me?! RACIST!**

WTF Padfoot?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Lol**

...

**dottity, dottity, dot**

* * *

Ya we know that punctuation & stuff isn't right, But its the Mauraders...they don't exactly care. Hope you liked this chapter.


	5. PIMPING!

Hey my peeps, It's Sam! This is me "Pimping Out" my friend TWIHARDalltheway's story. It is a great story and if you all want faster updates, you'll go read it & review it...NICELY! Yes, i am playing "That" card. I want her to write more & if more ppl reviewed she probubly would. So, if she gets...15 reviews then i will post a new chapter

It's Paine here, I haven't gotten to write to everyone in foreva! So, sister i think it should be 2.

Fine. I'll post 2 new chapters of EVERY story(the ones i'm still working on anyway) & i will put up a new story I've been working on & was inspired by said girl. I'm gunna put the link at the bottom, or you can just go look up the story. It's a Twilight one, It's called Here we go again!

Link: .net/s/5476266/1/Here_we_go_again


End file.
